Little Bo Peep
BP animated.png|Animated Bo Peep BP live action.png|Live action Bo Peep Little crazy peep.png|In her crazy form Bo Peep(fan art).jpg|303melosi's fan art of her Loopsybopeep.png|BP as a loopsy Little Bo Peep is a 10 year old girl who comes from Mother Goose Land. She is a member of Their Gang. . In the Mother Goose Club series, she is played by Jessica Diaz. Personality Little Bo Peep is graceful, affectionate, and sweet. Gentle and kind, she adores animals of all kinds, especially sheep! She loves to sing and dance with her friends, but also likes to spend her days frolicking with her sheep and day dreaming.- old www.mothergooseclub.com description Bo Peep is sweet, sincere and a great friend. Shy by nature, she loves strolling through meadows, dancing with her sheep and her friends in the Mother Goose Club.- new www.mothergooseclub.com description Bo Peep is shy, kind, and a bit naive. She isn't brutally honest, but she can be honest without making her friends feel bad. Bo Peep is very mindful of her friends and doesn't like to see them sad. She likes to cheer up her friends and comfort them when they are upset. She is patient with all her friends and NEVER, EVER gets angry or upset. Sometimes she just goes along with what everyone else is doing if they convince her to. She is a bit of a pushover and is soft-spoken. She has a wool shearing machine that shears all of her sheep's wool (except for Baa Baa's because she wouldn't fit inside) She loves to cook, as seen in Thankgiving Day. She is also an extremely talented artist and can draw things exactly how they are. She has been to the Philippines, Japan, Jamaica, Egypt, Italy, and Hong Kong. Appearance Bo Peep is a tan-skinned girl. She has pink hair that is always up in a bun, held by an orange scrunchie which resembles that of a crown. She wears a yellow blouse which has three buttons on it. There is a pink collar on her shirt. She has a two layer orange skirt with pink pockets. She has pink bloomers with red polka dots on them. She has yellow tights with orange stripes and pink shoes. In animation, the buttons on her blouse are gone. She only has a one layer skirt. She doesn't have pink bloomers or yellow and orange leggings. When in her crazy form, she takes her hair out of a bun. Her dress is tattered. She wore her scrunchie as a belt. She doesn't wear her bloomers, leggings, and shoes. Trivia *I got her canon information from The MGC Wiki. *If Teen Titans Go gets to be on this wiki, so does Mother Goose Club. *Jessica Diaz is 17. *In canon, she has 20 sheep in her flock *In canon, she plays baseball. *Nicknames for her are BP, Bo P, Bo, Crazy, Crazy Peep, CP, Crazy P, and Peep. *She doesn't like being called Bo P.. *In canon, she has a photographic memory. *In Little Elementary, she is portrayed by Velvet B. Mine. Category:Characters Category:Mother Goose Club Category:Girl Category:Non-Lalaloopsy Category:Skin: Tan Category:Hair Color: Pink Category:Pet: Farm Animal Category:Their Gang